IchiChi: Fever
by sasuke12234
Summary: Ichigo has been plagued by something strange and has no idea what to do about it. Elsewhere, Chihiro seems to be fighting off some demons from her past and can't really seem to make them go away. How will these two help each other out of their pain?
1. Chapter One: The Fever

**Character(s): Ichigo Uzumaki (son of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki (Hyuga)), Chihiro Uchiha (daughter of Sasuke and Masa Uchiha (Inu)) **Masa's my Naruto OC****

* * *

Chapter One: The Fever

"Damn it, why are there no apartments in my prices range for sale yet," an eighteen-year-old, Ichigo Uzumaki yelled as he threw a newspaper he was reading on the dining table.

"Ichigo, language," Ichigo's mother, Hinata Uzumaki screamed as she paused from washing dishes.

"Sorry mom," Ichigo said as he slumped down in his seat. Across from him, Ichigo heard his little twelve-year-old sister, Kiki Uzumaki giggle at him. "What's so funny brat?"

"Oh nothing," Kiki responded.

"Honey, why are you so set on finding an apartment? You just turned eighteen, why don't you wait a little longer," Hinata asked her son as she dried off her hands.

"That's why, I just turned eighteen. I'm old enough to live on my own mom, and I'll move out sooner or later and I think sooner is better. I'm not saying that I hate living here, it's just I want to go ahead and support myself. That's all."

Hinata looked at her son with sad eyes as she thought of the idea of her oldest child moving out.

"I'll still come and visit so get so sad mom," Ichigo said to reinsure his mother.

"I know," Hinata said as she put a brave smile on her face.

"He probably just wants to move out so that he can have a girl over with him every night and have to sneak her in and out," Kiki taunted.

"I am not! Now shut up you brat or I'll throw your ramen away," Ichigo threatened.

"You do that and I'll kill you!"

"I like to see you try!"

"Would you two stop it," Hinata screamed to gain her children's attention.

Both Ichigo and Kiki looked at their mother and said 'sorry' to her.

After and few minutes of silence, Ichigo stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. When he reached the refrigerator, Ichigo opened the freezer door and grabbed an ice pack. He then placed the ice on the back of his neck and leaned against the refrigerator.

"What's wrong honey," Hinata asked her son.

"I don't know, all day I've been getting random hot flashes."

"Wow I didn't know you were a girl Ichigo; I guess I should call you 'big sister' now, huh," Kiki taunted.

* * *

****Kiki's basically saying that Ichigo has menopause; which is a natural condition that all women 45-55 years of age goes through that causes their period to stop and their body goes through changes that no longer allows them to get pregnant.****

* * *

"Oh shut up brat," Ichigo snapped.

Hinata rolled her eyes at her children, giving up the idea on breaking the fight. She then placed the back of her head on her son's forehead and cheeks. "You do feel a little warm. Do you think you'll be able to go on your mission today?"

"Ya, like I said, they're just random hot flashes. They're practically nothing," Ichigo responded and then gave his mother his smile that he inherited from his father.

Hinata smiled back at her son. "Ok then; but if it worsens, I want you to come straight back home. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

-Streets of Konoha-

"So wait you have the house all to yourself tonight," sixteen-year-old Chihiro Uchiha asked.

"Ya, mom and dad are going to spend the night at the hot springs for their anniversary tonight and Ichigo and Kiki have missions to go on today," sixteen-year-old Songo Uzumaki responded to her friend's question.

The two girls were walking down the streets of Konoha hanging out and doing a little side shopping.

"You know what that means," Chihiro taunted.

"What," Songo said with a raised eyebrow.

"A party, that's what! We can invite everyone we know, your house is big enough since you live in the Hokage's mansion."

"No way Chihiro; you know my dad's workers would tell on me when he would got back!"

"Ok, so no party." Chihiro then went into deep thought. "Oh I know! You can invite Chokichi over and confess you love to him and then you two will have all night of privacy, allowing you two to get as hot and heavy as you want!" Chihiro then flashed her blushing friend two thumbs up and a pervish grin.

"You spend too much time with your grandmother," Songo screamed at her friend.

"Awe, come on. At least invite him over and confess. Those feelings of yours have to be eating you up inside."

"They are!" Song then paused to collect her composer. "But, confessing your feelings to some you really, really like is harder than you think."

"What the hell is with the really, really like; you love him stupid, admit it."

"I have strong feelings for him."

"Ya, ya I know. You first had feelings for him as a friend and then you went on that dumb mission with him and your feelings blossomed into something more. That story makes me sick every time I hear it."

"Don't worry Chihiro, you'll find someone for you soon enough. You're a very pretty girl so who would turn you down?"

"Someone who knows me," Chihiro snapped back in a smartass tone.

Songo giggled at her friend's comment. An idea then popped in her head. "Hey, why don't you spend the night tonight? Since you said earlier that you needed to get out of your house and I hate staying home alone over night. It'll be fun."

"That sounds like a cool idea but I would have to ask my mom first."

"Ok then." Songo then flashed her friend the sweet smile that she inherited from her mother.

* * *

Later at the Uzumaki home…

"Hey mom, dad, anyone home," Songo screamed as her and her friend Chihiro as they entered her family's home.

"Hello sweetie," Hinata said as she walked through a doorframe and flashed her sweet and caring smile. "Oh, and hello Chihiro, sorry I didn't see you there for a minute."

Chihiro flashed a very cheerful smile at her best friend's mother. Meanwhile in the background everyone could hear Kiki scream in a teasing tone, "Mom's going blind."

"I am not Kiki," Hinata said back to her youngest daughter.

"She's right Kiki," Chihiro said as she rested her elbow on the couch that Kiki was sitting on. "It's the Uchihas that go blind, not the Hyugas."

"Is that why your dad wears glasses all time except for training," the young blonde asked. Chihiro nodded.

"Who invited the big butt Uchiha over," Ichigo said as he walking into the living room and purposely bumped into the bent over Uchiha. He then walked over to his mother. "Hey mom, are there any more ice packs? This one's all thawed out."

"What," Hinata said in confusion as she took the ice pack from her son's hands. "This was the third one, and it hasn't even been one hour."

"I know," Ichigo said as he dug his hands in his pockets. "I don't know why my temperature is so high. I feel fine, minus the high body temperature."

Chihiro put a disgusted look on her face. "Oh please let this be a deadly fever that will kill him in five seconds," Chihiro said low enough so that only Kiki could hear her.

The blonde giggled a little at the comment, but then stopped when she saw her mother look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ichigo, out of all of my friends, why are you so mean to Chihiro," Songo asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't know," the dark haired boy said with a shrug. "I guess it's because she rubs me the wrong way… Or maybe because she doesn't rub me at all," Ichigo said with a pervish grin.

Chihiro screamed in range as she got ready to punch the eldest Uzumaki all the way to kingdom come. Before she could, Chihiro was suddenly held back by Kiki keeping a strong grip on her purple shirt.

"Ichigo," Hinata shouted in shock. She then placed her left hand over her face to hide her embarrassment. "I don't care if you're of legal age now, but you are no longer allowed to read your father's books."

"Ok," Ichigo said with a shrug.

"And I bet when I tell your father what you said he'll give you extra chores to do around the village."

"Wait, mom no, I'm sorry," Ichigo screamed as he tried to beg his mother to not tell his dad.

"Then apologize to Chihiro," Hinata demanded.

"Ok, ok!" Ichigo then turned toward a still angry Chihiro. "Look, Chi. I'm sorry for what I said and I'm sorry that you were born an annoying, spoiled rotten brat."

Hinata then hung head down in disappointment. "He has his father's stubbornness."

Chihiro stared down Ichigo. "Ok, let me tell you something Uzumaki. One, you are never allowed to call me 'Chi'; two, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Chihiro then jumped toward Ichigo and stared to beat him up.

In the middle of the fight Hinata just watched as the young, female Uchiha was beating up her eldest son and then just shook her head, realizing there was nothing she could do. Hinata walk upstairs to finish backing her and her husband's trip.

* * *

Minutes later Naruto came walking through the front door.

"Daddy," Kiki screamed as she jumped from the cough and ran to give her father a hug.

"Hi dad," Songo said cheerfully.

"Hey you two," Naruto said to his daughters as he gave Kiki a hug and then patted Songo on the head. "Kiki are you ready to go on your first mission?"

"Yes sir," Kiki said as she excitedly nodded her head.

Naruto then smiled and looked up and saw his eldest daughter's best friend chocking his son. "Uh, girls can you explain what I missed?"

"Ichigo called Chihiro 'Chi' again," Kiki said.

"And he used the brat card again," Songo added.

"He's never going to learn is he," Naruto asked his daughters.

They both shook their heads in disappointment.

* * *

Hours later…

"Ryou, I hate your sister," a beaten and bruised Ichigo complained as he was walking down a dirt path with his teammates, Ryou Uchiha and Yokkako Tokishi.

"Well that's what you get for using the brat card on her," Yokkako taunted.

"Ya, and you of all people should now she hates being called 'Chi'," Ryou, Chihiro's older brother, added.

Ryou looked just like his father, Sasuke Uchiha, minus the hazel colored eyes and burn mark on his left upper arm. Yokkako, the adopted daughter Sakura Haruno, had dark blue eyes and black hair with her right bang a dark shade of green.

"Shut up! I hate complaining to you two, you're always against me! And you two are even dating which makes it worse!"

"Oh shut up idiot," Ryou said as he gave his friend a stare that said 'You're stupid'.

"Ichigo you should calm down. Your mom told me about your fever before we left. So if you keep up with your hyper attitude you'll surly faint," Yokkako warned.

"No I won't! Yoko, just because Auntie Sakura is your mom doesn't mean you can tell me-." Ichigo was then suddenly cut off when Ryou poked one of his pressures points, making him pass out.

"Awe darn," Ryou sighed. "Looks like the idiot fainted." He then turned toward his girlfriend, "Looks like we have to go on this mission without him then." Ryou then flashed Yokkako a smile.

Yokkako gave her boyfriend a dead stare. "We're not going anywhere till he gets back home. And, since you knocked him out, you're taking him home." Yokkako then let go of Ryou's hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can't we just leave the idiot here," Ryou begged.

"No. Now take him home or else."

"Fine," Ryou sighed. He then formed a familiar hand sign. A big cloud then appeared and after the smoke cleared another Ryou was standing beside the real one.

"That's one way to take him back home," Yokkako said.

"Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you alone in the middle of the night," the real Ryou said as he crossed his arms and turned away out of embarrassment. "Ya, while you stay with her, I get stuck with the punishment," the clone Ryou complained as he hoisted the passed out Ichigo on his back.

"Thank you for doing this," Yokkako said to the clone.

With that the fake Ryou quickly looked away from her and went ahead and left.

* * *

Hokage mansion…

"You're brother is such an ass," Chihiro screamed as she threw a pillow at a picture of a twelve-yer-old Ichigo that was hanging on the wall.

"Ya, but he means well," Songo yelled back at her friend from the kitchen. Seconds later she walked out with two small tubs of ice cream and spoons. "Here you go. It was the last chocolate ice cream in the freezer, so you better than Ichigo for not eating it all." Songo then handed her friend the small ice cream tub.

Chihiro then gave her friend a 'thank you' and open the tub. "What the hell, that bastard already ate half of it!" Chihiro then went back into a rage and screaming about how much she hated her best friend's older brother.

The two sixteen-year-old girls were in there pajamas and were sitting in the living room, about to watch a new movie that Chihiro brought over.

"Chihiro you know Ichigo means no harm toward you. He's just teasing, he does it to everyone," Songo said as she stabbed her strawberry ice cream with her spoon.

"I don't care! He's a selfish jerk, who nonstop tortures me. And ever since I turned thirteen his 'teasing' turned into fucking sexual harassment!"

"Sorry, I think that's kind of my dad's fault." Songo said as she continued to watch herself stab her ice cream. "He's been digging into my dad's stuff from when he was our age and found some things when my dad was training with Grandpa Jiraiya. Ichigo even found a stack of papers that turned out to be an 'Makeout Paradise' book that my dad had to write during his training with Grandpa Jiraiya."

"'Makeout Paradise'? Your 'Grandpa's' method of training sounds weird," Chihiro said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya, from what dad and Grandma Tsunade told us, Grandpa Jiraiya was a major pervert."

"Hmm," Chihiro sounded as she began to stab her ice cream with the spoon that her friend gave her. "To me it sounds like Ichigo is trying to be like your Grandpa, not your dad."

"That might be true. Or the reason why he's teasing you so much might be because he likes you," Songo said with a cheerful smile.

"Excuse me," Chihiro asked with an expression of disgust on her face.

"Well think about it; when we were little kids you would always beat up Ashitaka, and you liked him."

"Songo, I thought I told to never mention that jerk around me ever again," Chihiro said as she sunk in where she was sitting on the couch.

"Sorry," Songo said as she sunk in her seat too. "You haven't really told your parents what really happened between you two, have you," Songo asked, breaking the silence between them.

"No," Chihiro mumbled. "The only one to find out was Ryou, and I swore him to secrecy."

"Well it's been a year, and he's not part of our team anymore, so I guess you're in the clear," Songo said before she took a bite of her ice cream.

"Hopefully," Chihiro mumbled. A sad and dark aura then surrounded around Chihiro.

Songo could easily notice that her friend was saddened by the memories she was having. "Hey why don't we go ahead and watch the movie," Songo said cheerfully.

"Ok," Chihiro responded, still deep in thought about her sadden memories.

* * *

****If you're a little confused on who the characters are then go to my DeviantART page, .com, and you'll find the characters there and some of my other writings.****

**Feedback is well loved.** ^-^


	2. Chapter Two: The Desire ::Part One::

**Character(s): Ichigo Uzumaki (son of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki (Hyuga)), Chihiro Uchiha (daughter of Sasuke and Masa Uchiha (Inu)) **Masa's my Naruto OC****

* * *

Chapter Two: The Desire

Hours after Ryou brought Ichigo back home…

The time was around three o'clock in the morning and the only sound going through the Uzumaki home was the sound of the main clock ticking on the living room wall.

Inside of eighteen-year-old, Ichigo Uzumaki's room, he was tossing a turning on his bed and pulling at his black Hyuga shirt. Sweat drops were running down all over his body, and Ichigo's face had pain written all over it. Ichigo kept pulling at his shirt, as if he wanted to tear it to shreds. He then began to grunt and moan in pain. Finally something in the eldest Uzumaki child snapped.

He suddenly screamed and sat up in his bed as if he had a terrifying dream. Ichigo was panting hard as he ran his fingers through his dark colored, spiky hair.

"What the hell is wrong with me," he thought to himself.

A surge of pain then stabbed Ichigo's body, making him hug himself and double over. He then started to cry out in pain as the pain grew stronger. The surging pain tortured Ichigo for about a couple of seconds; but to Ichigo, it felt like hours. During the final blow of the pain, Ichigo fell back on his bed and panted when the pain finally left him.

Ichigo tried to rub the sweat off his face and then pushed his fingers through his hair.

"What was that about," Ichigo mumbled to himself.

After everything that just happened, Ichigo felt the same, but still had the strange fever bathe his body. There was also a new strange feature that Ichigo noticed about himself.

He couldn't get a strange and perverted feeling out of his mind.

As pictures would enter his head Ichigo would shake his head. "Get out! Get out," Ichigo yelled as he hit the sides of his head.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I thinking like this? What the hell just happened? It's probably nothing; just something random, hopefully."

Ichigo just silently sat on his bed as those thoughts echoed in his head. Ichigo then noticed that his clothes were covered in sweat and smelled horrible.

"I guess I should change clothes and then maybe get another ice pack," Ichigo said to himself as he sniffed the collar of hit shirt.

* * *

Minutes before in Songo's room…

Chihiro stared up at the ceiling and watched the running ceiling fan spin in circles as she laid in the futon that her friend set out for her. For some reason Chihiro couldn't stay asleep, something was troubling her. She didn't know what it was exactly that kept her up. It was either the topic that she and Songo talked about earlier or just a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen.

After a few minutes of lying on the floor and watching the constantly, rotating fan, Chihiro finally decided to sit up. She looked over to her friend, who was fast asleep in her single sized bed. Chihiro then took down her long brunette hair from the ponytail she had it in and then scratched her head.

"I guess I could use some warm milk to help me sleep," Chihiro mumbled to herself.

She threw her covers off of her and stood up from the floor. Chihiro stretched her arms over her head and looked out the window.

"The village is scary quiet tonight," Chihiro thought as she looked out of her friend's slightly opened, bedroom window.

Chihiro then left Songo alone in her bedroom.

Minute later in the Kitchen…

As Ichigo stumbled down the stairs he realized that the strange illness only got worse as he walked. As Ichigo reached the first floor landing he held on tight to the railing and rubbed his head. His sight began to act weird. The living room was spinning and going in and out of focus all at once.

"Please let there be some medicine for dizziness in the kitchen," Ichigo mumbled to himself as he rubbed his head. Ichigo then stumbled off of the first floor landing and began to uneasily walk toward the kitchen.

As Ichigo walked through the kitchen door frame a loud pitch beep made his head ache. He groaned in pain as he covered his ears.

"What the hell," he groaned.

"Oh, so you came back from your mission early," Chihiro said surprised.

"Why are you in here Chi? And what the hell are you doing," Ichigo complained.

"I'm spending the night, remember? Songo asked your dad if it was ok while I was punching your face in."

"Sorry, I guess your manhandling hands were blocking my hearing somehow." Ichigo then walked over a cabinet that Chihiro was standing by.

"You know what Ichigo," Chihiro said as she slammed the microwave door shut, after setting her cup of warm milk on the counter.

Ichigo's face cringed in pain. "Quiet you loud mouth, I have a weird migraine," Ichigo scolded.

"Fine if you want quiet, then I'll just go ahead and knock you out bastard," Chihiro screamed as she pulled back her right arm, getting ready to punch the spiky haired boy.

As Chihiro thrusted her arm forward, she was surprised to see that the 'sick' Uzumaki grab her right fist with his left hand. Looking at Ichigo's hand engulf her fist finally made Chihiro realize how much bigger in size he was compared to her. Chihiro then pulled back her arm, trying to retrieve her fist from Ichigo's tight grasp.

"Hey, let go you idiot," Chihiro yelled as she pulled back harder.

Ichigo just blankly stared at her as she struggled to get free.

Chihiro finally decided to try a new tactic to get free from the dark haired boy's hold. She quickly raised her left hand and slapped Ichigo's face as hard as she could.

The hard slap brought Ichigo back to reality. He instantly remembered that he had a tight grip on the young Uchiha's fist and was most likely squeezing it to death. Ichigo snapped his hand open and placed it at his side. "What the hell came over me? Why didn't I want to let that spoiled brat go? And why did I was to punish her for trying to punch me," Ichigo thought as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're such an idiot Uzumaki," Chihiro said in an angered tone as she flexed her right hand. "What the hell came over you? What are you, dead or something?"

Ichigo just stared down at his feet, still questioning the feeling that kept flooding his mind. He then shook his head and started to look in the medicine cabinet for medicine to help with strange migraine.

Chihiro let out an annoyed sigh. "Whatever, screw you Uzumaki. I really don't get why you keep popping up to just piss me off?" Chihiro then began to walk out of the kitchen with her glass of milk and back to her friend's room.

As Chihiro passed the feverous eighteen-year-old, Ichigo suddenly noticed a new ability of his that he never had before. He could smell a certain type of aroma coming from the young sixteen-year-old girl. It wasn't a smell of her shampoo or soap. No, it was more like a natural scent.

The smell that reached the eldest Uzumaki's new nose was the smell of Jasmine; a flower that gave off a smell that calms people and also arouses them at the same time.

"What the hell is wrong with me," Ichigo shouted in his head as he covered his nose.

"You're going to drive yourself mad," a voice said from inside Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo's body jumped as he heard this foreign voice talk to him in his mind. He looked around to see if there were any of his Yamanaka friends outside of his home trying to play a trick on him.

"I'm not a stupid Yamanaka. I'm you… sort of. Just stop holding back or else the torture will get worse," the voice said.

Ichigo still didn't respond back to the voice that claimed to him, he was too busy thinking about how it could be him. He thought that the tone was sort of the same, but lower and dark. He then decided to ignore the voice and continue on looking for the migraine medicine he came to the kitchen for.

The voice in Ichigo's head then groaned in annoyance. "Fine, if you won't do anything then I will. I'm not scared to be a little aggressive, unlike you."

Ichigo tried to ignore the statement that the voice said. Suddenly a sharp pain hit his head. Ichigo grabbed the sides of his head as he bent over toward the counter in front of him. Ichigo's face began to tighten up with pain and he tried to cry out for help, hoping Chihiro was still around to hear him. The pain felt like a hundred spears stabbing through Ichigo's head.

The pain then slowly went away as Ichigo began to catch his breath. When the Uzumaki opened his eyes all he could see was nothing but darkness. Suddenly a red light brightened up the dark area, showing what he saw through his eyes. Only thing was, it was more like he was watching a movie instead of seeing the kitchen with his own eyes.

Now he was scared.

"What's going on," Ichigo shouted into the dark area.

"Just shut up. I'm in control now," the voice said.

"Where am I," Ichigo demanded.

"You're in your head stupid. Now shut up and enjoy the show."

"What show?"

"You'll see."

Ichigo stood up straight, holding on tight to the counter top to keep his balance. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ichigo are you ok," a voice said from the kitchen doorway. It was Chihiro.

"Didn't know you would come back," Ichigo said, sounding tired.

"I'm just putting my cup up and besides, I heard you screaming and I was coming to tell you to shut up. Songo might be a heavy sleeper but she's a major worrywart," Chihiro said as she walked over to the sink.

Ichigo stayed facing toward the medicine cabinet. He then smirked and let out a light chuckle.

"What's so funny," Chihiro huffed, sounding annoyed.

"Nothing, here I was just thinking that you came back because the medic in you wanted to see if I was ok. I guess I was wrong. You are just a spoiled, rotten brat Chi," Ichigo said with an evil like smirk on his face.

Chihiro then slammed her cup on the sink floor and turned toward Ichigo, her face blood red with anger. "You know what, screw you Uzumaki! I don't care if you're in any pain or sick! I wouldn't even care about you if you ended up in the hospital! I wish you would just get out of my life and leave me the hell alone you bastard!" Chihiro then began to storm out of the kitchen.

As Chihiro passed Ichigo she felt something grab her wrist. As the young Uchiha turned around to see what grabbed her she was instantly pushed into the wall by the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ow, what the hell," Chihiro groaned as she felt the pain in her back fade away. She looked up and saw a familiar dark, spiky haired boy pin her wrist to the wall. Pain started to serge threw Chihiro's wrist, it felt like Ichigo was trying to break them by squeezing them to death. "Ow, would let go of me. That hurts," Chihiro hissed in painful tone.

Ichigo let out an evil-like chuckle as he lifted up his head to look at the Uchiha straight in the eyes.

Chihiro's eyes widened as she saw that the Uzumaki didn't have his normal sky blue eyes. Instead Ichigo's eyes were flooding with the color of blood red, and his pupils were as black as night instead of a really dark grey like her eye color. Chihiro tried to say the Uzumaki's name but couldn't find her voice due to the fear that his new red eyes were causing.

"What are you doing to her," the blue eyed Ichigo shouted as he watched the act happen.

"Aren't you tired of her calling us an idiot, a bastard, and a loser," the voice responded.

"Ya but I wouldn't hurt her like that. I would-."

"I know," the voice said interrupting him. "You would just call her 'Chi' and a spoiled brat. I'm sorry but to me that is not a good enough punishment because in the end she always wins by beating us up."

"What punishment do you have in mind then?"

"A good one," the voice responded with a tone that made Ichigo feel uneasy.

"What are you talking about," Ichigo yelled loud enough to make his own head hurt. The expression of pain showed on both the blue eyed and red eyed Uzumaki.

"Ichigo let me go! You're hurting my wrist," Chihiro begged as she tried to pull herself free.

Chihiro's plea brought the red eyed Ichigo back to reality. He looked at her and saw that her dark grey eyes were covered with fear. Ichigo put a small smirk on his face and then moved closer to the Uchiha's ear.

"What are you so scared of? Aren't you supposed to have superhuman strength? You can easily push me off right," Ichigo asked in a taunting tone.

Chihiro started to slightly shiver with fear as she listened to Ichigo talk in a way that she never heard him talk before.

"Dude, stop it, your scaring her," the blue eyed Ichigo yelled.

"Why do you want me to stop? I'm just making a point," the voice responded.

"What point are you trying to make by talking to her like that? What you're doing is wrong! It's not me at all!"

"If you don't like it, then do something about it," the voice taunted.

"I will!"

The voice let out a slight chuckle. "Ya right."

The smile on the red eyed Ichigo went away as his eyes opened wide. A sharp pain was going threw his head again. Ichigo tried to hold back his painful screams. He rested his forehead on Chihiro's left shoulder and squeezed her wrist more.

"Ow, that hurts, let go," Chihiro begged. She could feel tear form in the corner of her eyes but refused to let them run down her face.

"S-Sorry," Ichigo quietly said in pain.

Chihiro shifted her eyes toward Ichigo's dark colored hair.

Ichigo slowly and shakily picked his head up from Chihiro's shoulder and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ichigo? Let me go," Chihiro begged.

"I-I wish I could. L-Look, I'm… obviously not m-myself. Please… j-just help me," Ichigo begged in pain.

"What are you talking about? Let me go?"

A sharp pain went through Ichigo's head again and then quickly faded away.

"Bastard," Ichigo hissed under his breath.

"I-Ichigo what's going on? Please, let me go," Chihiro said.

"Sorry," the red eyed Ichigo said as he looked at Chihiro. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to eat you up." Ichigo then put a hungry-like smile on his face.

Chihiro gave him a confused look but her expression quickly turned to shock as the dark haired boy started to ravish her neck. She tried to yell out and ask what he was doing, but the feel of Ichigo's tongue repeatedly rub over her neck made Chihiro gasp from shock.

* * *

****If you're a little confused on who the characters are then go to my DeviantART page, .com, and you'll find the characters there and some of my other writings.****

**Feedback is well loved.** ^-^


	3. Chapter Two: The Desire ::Part Two::

**Character(s): Ichigo Uzumaki (son of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki (Hyuga)), Chihiro Uchiha (daughter of Sasuke and Masa Uchiha (Inu)) **Masa's my Naruto OC****

* * *

"How did I end up like this," Chihiro thought. She was trying to fight off dizziness from all the shock and stunned filled gasp and sighs she kept experiencing. Chihiro, somehow, found herself pinned to Ichigo's bed with the said Uzumaki on top of her, still eating up her neck and groping her right boob. "What the hell is going on? Why is this happening," the young Uchiha kept asking herself.

"P-Please… stop," Chihiro pleaded, thinking that she wasn't as dizzy as she was before. She was sadly mistaken. After Chihiro spoke her plea her head started to spin and she saw stars in her eyes.

"I can't now. You taste too good. Better than I thought," Ichigo said against Chihiro's neck.

Chihiro then couldn't seem to catch her breath and she could feel her eyes begin to roll to the back of her head.

"Hey stop it! If you're really are me then you should know that she hyperventilates easily," the blue eyed Ichigo yelled, remembering how Chihiro had breathing problems when she was younger and suffered from asthma the first ten years of her life.

The red eyed Ichigo groaned from annoyance against Chihiro's neck. He then let go of her boob and pushed himself off of the red faced Uchiha. He hovered over her and watched as her chest rapidly rose up and down.

"You're lucky I don't want you to faint on me," Ichigo said, grabbing Chihiro's attention. "We're doing this whether or not but I don't want you to faint, there will be no fun in it if you did."

Chihiro tried to respond but couldn't. She was still having a hard time catching her breath.

"Remember your breathing exercises you did when you were about to have an asthma attack and didn't have you inhaler? Try those and see if it helps you feel better."

Chihiro nodded her head and began to practice the breathing exercises that she used when she was younger. When Chihiro lost her dizziness she tried to speak again. "W-Why… are-."

"Why am I doing this," Ichigo asked, as he finished Chihiro's sentence.

Chihiro nodded her head.

"Because I'm curious."

Chihiro gave him a confused, with a sort of scared emotion blended in.

"If I wasn't interested, then why would I call you 'Big Butt Uchiha' whenever I saw you bending over?"

Chihiro looked away from the Uzumaki, a small blush forming on her face.

"I've never seen you blush before. It's kind of cute," Ichigo said with a smile.

"You're not him," Chihiro mumbled.

"Excuse me," Ichigo said as he moved in closer to Chihiro.

"You're not that idiot. So just drop the jutsu and go away. Your rape attempt failed," Chihiro said, thinking that she saw through the act.

Ichigo covered up his eyes and then pinch the skin in between his eyes as he angrily sighed. "What is with all of you Uchihas thinking that you're smarter than everyone else? Ya, I get it when the Naras do it, but when you Uchihas do it its annoying."

Chihiro gave him a confused look.

"Chi, it's really me. Just a more better me. If I wasn't me then how would I know to give you a break and let you catch your breath?"

Chihiro thought that he did have a point there. The only people knew about her breathing problem where family and close friends.

"Hey, can you please just leave her alone," the blue eyed Ichigo said as he rubbed his right arm.

"I'm doing anything. You're the one doing this," the voice responded.

"I'm not doing anything."

"You made me stop to let her breathe didn't you? All I want from Chi is one thing, and right now you're stopping me from getting it."

"So the way you're doing it is wrong and really unlike me!"

"So, just let me do what I want and I'll let you have control again when I'm done."

"No, give me control back now," the blue eyed Ichigo demanded.

"Just sit down and shut up," the voice said.

Suddenly black string-like masses came out of the darkness and tightly wrapped around Ichigo's wrist, ankles, and waist. The restraints then pulled him down and instantly wrapped all over his body. He looked like his whole body, but his head and shoulders, where part of the darkness.

Back in reality the red eyed Ichigo's face winced in pain. Chihiro looked at him, a little concerned but not all that much. She then tried to get up, seeing that he wasn't paying attention, but sadly found herself being pushed back down on the bed.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Let me go," Chihiro demanded.

"Only way I'm letting you go is if you pay up," Ichigo taunted.

"What are you talking about you id-."

Chihiro was instantly cut off by the dark haired boy crashing his lips onto hers. She tried to fight back and push him away, but Ichigo had Chihiro pinned to the bed by her wrist. Chihiro tried to turn away and pull back, but it was no use.

Chihiro felt uncomfortable enough from just the hard, mature kiss, but when she felt Ichigo's leg rub up against her womanhood it pushed her over the edge. She could feel her face heat up from the rubbing pleasure.

"Don't show that you're enjoying. If he notices that you're not enjoying it, he might stop," Chihiro thought.

Chihiro tried to play her plan to the fullest. She was already showing that she didn't enjoy the kiss by not playing along with Ichigo's tongue that was busy exploring the Uchiha's mouth at the time. She then tried to not tighten her nether reign or move around that area. She also thought of thoughts that turned her off, hoping that it would make her stop herself for getting more and more wet. Nothing seemed to help at all.

Ichigo pulled back from the intense kiss and saw that Chihiro was about to lose her breath again.

"Just relax. Think calm, relaxing thoughts," Ichigo whispered in her ear.

Chihiro then closed her eyes and imagined calm thoughts that flooded her mind and her breathing began to get better. At this point she didn't care where she was anymore. She didn't even care about what was going to happen to her.

"That's it. Just keep those thoughts in your head." Ichigo slowly slid his right hand down Chihiro's arm, making sure she wasn't going to attack. He then noticed that Chihiro was too tired to fight back and finally accepted whatever he wanted to do to her.

Ichigo slowly, and a little cautiously, traced out the left side of Chihiro's body with his hand. When Ichigo past her breast, Chihiro's body flinched for a second and she let in a soft gasp. Ichigo paused for a second as the brunette flinched and then continued on down her body, moving his hand on her stomach. Ichigo then watched his hand slide closer to the young konoichi's soft pink underwear.

"Wait a minute. What are you doing," the blue eyed Ichigo asked as he was watching the actions on the movie-like screen in his mind.

"What do you think," the voice responded back.

The red-eyed Ichigo slid his hand over Chihiro's soft pink underwear and gripped onto the hem of the underwear. Chihiro moved her eyes down, not wanting to pick up her, trying to see what eldest Uzumaki was doing. Ichigo then step out from in between Chihiro's legs and slipped her panties off of her and threw them somewhere in his room.

"Hey! No! Stop it right now! I'm not having sex with her," Ichigo shouted, giving him and his other self a headache. He then tried to free himself for the black bondage by moving around and pushing out his arms and legs.

"Why are you against this? You're not a virgin," the voice said.

"Ya, well she might be! And I'm not having her brother kill me for taking it by force!"

"What do you mean by force? Look at her." The focus on Chihiro then panned out, showing that she was still lying on the bed, not fighting back, and her legs spread open, showing off her wet entrance. "She's basically waiting for it."

"No I still refuse! I don't want to steal her virginity! It's better for her to wait for someone that she actually loves to take it, not me!"

"Kind of like what you did," the voice asked, hitting a sore spot with the blue eyed boy.

"Shut up," Ichigo mumbled.

"Look. I know that Fuyuko loved us a lot and we loved her, but don't you think it's time to move on. Ever since she died you've been doing nothing but running for girls and turning down dates. To me, I think two years is enough time for mourning her death, you need to start letting new people in your life. And you and I both know you like Chihiro or else you wouldn't have ever talked to her after Fuyuko passed away unlike what you've done to other girls in the village, even our own mother and sisters."

"Do I have to remind you, she constantly says that she hates me," Ichigo said.

"Then change her mind."

The comment caught Ichigo's attention.

"Besides, just look at her. She's not bad looking, especially like that. She's begging for it," the voice said in a needy tone.

Ichigo stayed quiet and just stared at the screen. He then lowered his head and let out a sigh.

Back in the Uzumaki's room he stood at the foot of the bed, staring at Chihiro's half naked body.

"Please stop staring," Chihiro said out in a quiet, yet embarrassed tone.

Her plea brought the red eyed Ichigo back to life. He let out a slight chuckle. "Sorry. I guess I was too busy taking in on how mature you look down there," Ichigo said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Chihiro's face turned a soft pink, about the same shade as her underwear. Her eyes began to wonder if the red eyed boy was still staring, thinking about kicking his manhood if he was. She was shocked to see what awaited her.

At the foot of the bed stood the red-eyed Ichigo and joining him was his "not so little" member sticking out and proud to be freed from Ichigo dark green boxers.

Chihiro instantly covered her face, to hide her massive blush, and closed her legs shut.

"No! No! No! No! No! It won't fit! It won't," Chihiro shouted as she shook her head from side to side.

"Wow, maybe she is a virgin," Ichigo thought as he scratched his head. "Look Chi, it won't hurt for a long time, only for a few seconds," Ichigo said as he leaned over her covered face.

"No! It's too big! It's not going to fit," Chihiro yelled as she tried to image of Ichigo's penis out of her head.

Ichigo let out a sigh. He then grabbed her wrist and tried to pry her hands off her face. "Come on Chi," he said as he pulled at her wrist.

"No!"

Ichigo then stopped pulling at her wrist and smirked as he shook his head. "Fine," he sighed. Ichigo then leaned down and kissed Chihiro's uncovered nose. He then got up and grabbed her unclothed hips. "If you won't let me fuck you pussy, then I'll just fuck your ass then," he said evilly. Ichigo then started to make a turning motion with Chihiro's hips.

"No! No! No! No! No! It won't defiantly fit there," Chihiro yelled as she tried to push her hips in the opposite direction.

"Then open your legs," Ichigo said as he stopped pulling at her hips.

"Fine," Chihiro snapped. She then opened her legs wide and kept reminding herself that it would hurt less than it would if Ichigo's dick went inside her ass.

"That's a good girl," Ichigo said in a happy tone as he pinched Chihiro's exposed nose.

"Stop touching my nose," Chihiro mumbled behind her hands.

"Then cover it up."

With that said Chihiro snapped her hands closed over her nose, getting a small chuckle from the Uzumaki. "Shut up," Chihiro snapped.

Ichigo positioned himself between Chihiro's legs and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," the bond Ichigo said as he turned his blushed face away from the red toned screen.

"Believe it! It's going to be fun," the voice said in a cheerful tone, sounding a bit closer to Ichigo's normal tone.

Ichigo took another deep breath and slightly nodded his head. He then quickly pushed his member inside of Chihiro's entrance, remembering how it helped his deceased girlfriend get over the pain of her hymen breaking quickly. He was surprised to only hear Chihiro gasp and moan from the pleasure of feeling Ichigo's member be pushed in her. Remembering his first time and how his girlfriend acted, Ichigo was confused at why Chihiro wasn't crying in pain. Ichigo looked in between him and Chihiro's bodies. There was no blood dripping out onto his bed sheets.

"You're not a virgin," Ichigo asked as he looked back at Chihiro.

Chihiro shook her head 'no'. "Just really uncomfortable right now; I'm not used to this size."

"Ok, mom was right, you do learn something new every day," the blue eyed Ichigo said as he took in the new information about his best friend's little sister.

"So if she's not a virgin that means more fun," the voice said in its happy tone again.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Ichigo was at a loss of words. "U-Uh you want me to-."

"Just move and I'll get used to it," Chihiro said as she felt the please fading away.

Ichigo then pulled out most of his staff out of the Uchiha and then pushed it back in her hole as hard as he could, causing Chihiro to let go of her face and grip on tight to the bed. He kept repeating this movement for a while, speeding up as the time passed. Chihiro was starting to like the new feel of a new size of a dick more that the size she was used to. She started to moan out in pleasure and move her hands around, trying to find something else to grab. Chihiro then decided to push her arms up and wrap them around Ichigo, bringing him down closer to her.

The two teens' breaths started to sync with each other as the pleasure of sex was washing over them both.

"F-Faster," Chihiro demanded in between her breaths.

"What a-about your problem… I don't… don't want you to f-faint," Ichigo said, trying to not let his breaths take up most of the sentence.

Chihiro then pulled her hands to Ichigo's neck and pulled him closer to her, making his eyes open in shock from the sudden pull. "Screw it," Chihiro said in seductive voice before pulling the Uzumaki down for a deep kiss.

As their tongues intertwined with each other, Ichigo's hands helped themselves to the young girl's unprotected chest. As Ichigo was groping her right breast with his left hand, his right was busy trying to the lavender colored shirt out of the way. At the same time Chihiro's hands were trying to pull up Ichigo's black Hyuga family shirt reveling his toned back.

They both know that if they wanted their shirts off so badly that they would have to break the connection of pleasure they were experiencing with tongues and sex organs. To Ichigo that seemed fine, so he began to slow down his powerful thrust and made his tongue stop playing with Chihiro's.

Chihiro, on the other hand, didn't want it to stop.

She tightened her grip on Ichigo's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. "No stopping till we come," she said in between the deep kisses.

Ichigo understood and continued on with what he was doing. He then deiced to be devious as he felt Chihiro's walls start to tighten up on him. He began to ram his cock into the girl fast and harder, as if he wanted to bruise her hips or something. He then stuck his tongue as far as it would go down Chihiro's throat. And then his hands pinch Chihiro's erect nibbles hard and pulled on them as hard as he could.

The actions were receiving a complete 180° personality change from Chihiro. She was now moaning like a slut and whimper as she felt her sensitive breast be pulled by the nibble. She tried to tell something to Ichigo, but sadly couldn't because of his deep, hungry kisses. She finally couldn't take it.

The eldest Uzumaki child could feel Chihiro's walls seriously tighten up on him, making it hard for him to keep thrusting into her. Finally he felt Chihiro's nails dig into his back and he heard her muffled scream as she came onto his still thrusting cock.

Realizing that Chihiro just came, Ichigo didn't know whether to stop or keep going.

Ichigo just there in the darkness, still bond, just thinking about what to do next.

"Please decide to continue," the voice said. "You haven't even come yet, so why stop?"

Ichigo thought about what the voice said and made a final decision.

Ichigo then leaned toward Chihiro's ear.

"I'm not through with you," he whispered.

* * *

****If you're a little confused on who the characters are then go to my DeviantART page, .com, and you'll find the characters there and some of my other writings.****

**Feedback is well loved.** ^-^


End file.
